onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Milia
| affiliation = Neutral | occupation = N/A | epithet = N/A | jva = Taeko Kawata | bounty = }}Milia is the younger sister of Amanda and the older sister of Holy, who appeared in the second TV special. Appearance Milia is a little girl with short orange hair and dark brown eyes. She is seen wearing a blue dress with two buttons and a white collar and brown shoes. Her dress sleeves also have a blue and white striped pattern on them. Personality Milia is a fairly calm and collective little girl. After her father was killed by a pirate, she developed a hatred for pirates, but not to the degree of her sister. She also is quite intelligent, since she could find an island with no magnetic field using a Log Pose. Relationships Family Milia cares a lot for her older sister, Amanda, and her younger brother, Holy. She and Amanda have taken the role of watching and caring for Holy in the absence of their father. Milia also had a strong bond with her father, and right before he succumbed to his injuries, he gave her a Log Pose, her brother a map reading tool, and painted a map on her sister's back so they could find his treasure. Maccus and Bonney Milia began to trust Maccus and Bonney soon after they struck a deal with her sister, Amanda. When they decided to adopt the three siblings, Milia happily accepted them as family. Straw Hat Pirates Though Milia had once hated pirates for killing her father, she developed a liking toward the Straw Hats, saying they were different than other pirates. She has been shown to have a bond with Sanji, looking up to him, and also looks up to Nami. Abilities and Powers Milia has been shown with fairly basic navigation skills and seen using a log post. History Past At some point, Milia's mother died. During her childhood, Milia's father went on many great adventure to find treasure for his children to make them happy. When her father returned from one adventure, he had a fatal wound given to him by Bayan. Milia's father gave a log pose to her and a map-reading tool to her younger brother Holy and drew a map on her older sister Amanda's back before he died. About a month before meeting the Straw Hat Pirates, Milia and her siblings are captured by Zap. When Maccus and Bonney were moving cargo, they came across the children and Amanda struck a deal with the two to go to and island where her father's treasure was. The five of them escaped Zap on a small life boat and traveled to the island to find the treasure. Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! When the Straw Hat Pirates arrive at the island and Maccus, Bonney, and the children are hiding, Holy runs out of the clearing to chase something, and Milia catches him and stops him from getting too far away. The Straw Hats see them and Maccus, Bonney, and Amanda make up a story about them being a family of campers. They all have a conversation about the "camping trip" and Milia comments that the Straw Hats do not act like normal pirates. The story is broken when Amanda runs off after Usopp talks about their great adventures, filling her with sadness and anger over her father's recent death. Maccus and Bonney take the crew to their temporary cave home, talk about the father's treasure, and Milia tells them about the island's magnetic field and her log pose. Afterwards, they all go onto the Straw Hats' ship and have a feast. The Bayan Pirates then arrive on the island and capture Luffy and Amanda, causing the Straw Hats and Maccus, Bonney, Milia, and Holy to follow Zap's ship. They arrive at Bayan's ship, where a battle between the Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus, and Bonney against Bayan, Zap, and the pirate choir ensues. The Straw Hats win the battle and Amanda is freed. The Straw Hat Pirates, Maccus, Bonney, Milia, and her siblings go back to the island, and with the help of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, reveal the island is inhabiting a giant clam and that their father's treasure was a giant pearl. Maccus and Bonney then take Amanda, Milia, and Holy in as adoptive children and they form a family. References Site Navigation ru:Милия fr:Milia es:Milia it:Milia Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Children Category:Special 2 Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Prisoners